bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Baraggan Louisenbairn
is an Arrancar in Sōsuke Aizen's army and is the segunda (2nd) Espada. Appearance Barragan is an elderly Arrancar with a large white mustache and white hair. His Hollow hole is not visible but the remnants of his mask takes the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead. His face is lined by large scars on the left side of his chin and across his right eye (the latter similar to Kenpachi Zaraki's eye). Despite his aged appearance, Barragan is quite stocky and muscular, especially when compared to the other Espada, and when standing (albeit when an elderly person's slouch) is about as tall as General Yamamoto of the Gotei 13, making him the Espada's shortest member. He wears a regal white leather coat with fur lining, short sleeves and three fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears an armband on both his wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. Although Stark indirectly confirms his status as the second most powerful Espada, the location of his Espada tatoo is currently unknown. Personality Currently, very little is known about him but he appears to be very grumpy from the way he talks. His personality is serious and arrogant and he does not hesitate to impose his authority over others, as shown when he takes the role of leader from Aizen after the latter became trapped, even going as far as openly challenging two other powerful Espadas (including one higher in rank than himself) to disagree. Barragan refers to Aizen as "the Boss" and his opponents as "ants"; his Fracción, on the other hand, refer to him as "His Majesty". He also has some leadership skills as he was able to make decisions and analyze situations both quickly and calmly, such as finding the four pillars making the fake Karakura Town. Synopsis Hueco Mundo arc He first appears during Aizen's meeting with the Espada about Ichigo Kurosaki, Yasutora Sado and Uryu Ishida entering Hueco Mundo to save Orihime Inoue. He sits between Yammy and Szayel Aporro Granz and complains about the intruders along with Aaroniero Arruruerie, Yammy, Szayel and Nnoitra Jiruga. After Aaroniero is killed in battle by Rukia Kuchiki, he gives an angry remark about the deceased Espada for "dying such a pathetic death."Bleach Manga chapter 269 Fake Karakura Town arc Later, he and his Fracción appear with the other two strongest Espada and their Fracción in the fake Karakura Town to do battle with the Gotei 13. Once Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tōsen are trapped in Yamamoto's Shikai, he himself decides to give all orders despite only being the Second Espada. His Fracción then pull out a throne for him to sit upon as he decisively finds the four pillars that are keeping the real Karakura Town in Soul Society. He then orders his Fracción Findor Carias to send Hollows to destroy them, but the Hollows however are killed by Shūhei Hisagi, Izuru Kira, Yumichika Ayasegawa and Ikkaku Madarame who are protecting the pillars. In response, he then sends four members of his Fracción to a different pillar stating that if they are going to guard them using ants he'll just have to send dragons to crush them.Bleach manga Chapter 319, Page 6 In the ensuing battles, one by one, three of his Fracción are defeated and killed. His largest Fracción Pō is able to destroy one of the pillars after he defeated Ikkaku, but with the intervention of captain Sajin Komamura he is also killed and the damage to the tower is temporarily repaired. Barragan, furious, prepares to take action himself but is persuaded by Ggio Vega, one of his two remaining Fracción, who pleads with him to leave the Shinigami him and his other unnamed Fracción. Barragan agrees and gives them a pre-battle pep talk before they engage Soifon and Marechiyo ŌmaedaBleach Manga chapter 328 but ultimately both are also killed. He then rises from his throne, ready to engage Soifon and Ōmaeda in battle.Bleach Manga chapter 333 Powers & Abilities Zanpakutō *'Resurrección': unknown. Fracción Barragan's Fracción consists of six male Arrancar. All but one of his Fracción take the form of animals when they release their Zanpakutō. * : is a large religious Arrancar sent to deal with Ikkaku Madarame. Pō surprisingly defeated Ikkaku and was able to land a powerful hit on Captain Sajin Komamura. He was soon crushed and killed by Sajin's bankai. * : is an Arrancar that appears as if he dresses in drag and is possibly a homosexual, or is at the very least a narcissist like his assigned opponent, Yumichika Ayasegawa. He is soon defeated by Yumichika and faints afterwards, either dead or merely incapacitated. * : Is a very out going Arrancar who screams that he is going to kill his opponent, while demanding his opponent do the same as a way to psyche each other out. He is sent to battle against, and ultimately beheaded by, Izuru Kira. * : he appears to be the most composed member of his fracción. When he encounters Shūhei Hisagi the first thing he asks him is what seat number he is and tells him that he will fight him at that level. He had an ability not seen before by most Arrancar that allowed him to increase his power by tearing off a piece of his mask. He was shot and killed by Hisagi. * : is the smallest member of Barragan's Fraccion. His attitude somewhat mirrors that of his adversary, Soifon, his opponent in the battle over the fake Karakura Town, but he is very arrogant and enjoys flaunting his perceived superiority. Early on, he is pinned down by a bind, but breaks free and releases his zanpakuto. He is later killed by Soifon, being stabbed through his right lung. *A [[Unnamed Fracción|'Sixth Fracción']] who's identity is unknown, and is the last to be introduced. Facing Marechiyo Ōmaeda in battle, he relies more on his large size and power to win but is ironically killed not by his Shinigami opponent but by a rock Ggio accidentally knocked at him upon releasing his Zanpakutō. Trivia *He is apparently named after Luis Barragan, a Mexican architect. &He is the only Espada to not have shown his tatoo yet. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Arrancar Category:Espada